Differences This Makes
by tablekorner
Summary: AU-Mostly!Canon. Delphinus Malfoy, 3 years above Draco, Durmstrang. Dorado Malfoy, 2 years, Hogwarts. Figure out these characters and how they affect Harry Potters Universe and the coming war. Harry/Dorado/Draco centric. More inside.


**A/N: **The story will be mostly canon. I have 2 major changes in mind. First, Draco has two older brothers, which is the main aspect of this story. Second someone I feel should have lived, will in my story (Guess who for cookies, if you know me, you probably will know the answer). Delphinus is 3 years older than Draco and attends Durmstrang, and Dorado is 2 years older and attends Hogwarts. This story will be centric between Harry, Dorado, and Draco for most part. Of course that's just majority and runner up behind those three will be Delphinus.  
><strong><br>**Delphinus Malfoy is portrayed by Jake Abel.  
>Dorado Malfoy is portrayed by Toby Hemingway.<p>

**Title: **Differences This Makes**  
>Summary: <strong>AU-Mostly!Canon. Delphinus Malfoy, 3 years above Draco, Durmstrang. Dorado Malfoy, 2 years, Hogwarts. Figure out these characters and how they affect Harry Potters Universe and the coming war. Harry/Dorado/Draco centric. Slash is undecided yet. Dorado, or Delphinus could turn out gay or bi, but major canon pairings will stay the same!**  
>Rating: <strong>T (Subject to change in later chapters)**  
>Word Count: <strong>2081

**CHAPTER 1 || Prologue**

**Dorado's POV**

As we entered Platform 9¾ I immediately got excited. Of course I was hiding it well. My father was still shooting snide comments off every little while, and I'm sure he could smell the excitement on me when he lowered his cane onto my shoulder pushing me forward.

"Let's hurry this up shall we." He spat

Mother glared at him for his attitude towards me; of course I was used to it especially as of late. Father wasn't thrilled on my decision to attend Hogwarts. I understand his dislike of the place since he attended it in his youth, and how now he complains that it's even worse these days with Dumbledore running it when compared to how bad it was when he was there. Of course Narcissa always says Lucius is full of it and has it on high authority that he enjoyed his years in school. Father was hoping that when Narcissa demanded giving me a choice of any school to attend in the world, I would stick by his wishes and follow Delphinus to Durmstrang.

From everything Delphinus has told me about Durmstrang, it just didn't sound like the school for me. Too strict, and I've had enough of that to last a life time. I also wanted to spite father, which is why I picked Hogwarts of all places. Not my first pick for school mind you. Don't get me wrong, Hogwarts is a fantastic school. I just want to get away from people I know, with all of their snobby and uptight customs. Hogwarts unfortunately is filled with people like me, pure-blooded and rich.

As of late, father has grown tired of my "attitude" as he puts it. I'm always avoiding and making excuses to not attend all the social events, and high end parties. Being around those places brings people full of prejudice and it bothers me. I brought the topic up to father once and he was furious. He berated me for even thinking that anything was equal to those of pure-blooded background. Then, for someone who can't stand Hogwarts, he drowned on and on about the importance of our pure-blooded heritage and started a series of tales throughout the centuries with the tale of the life of Salazar Slytherin. After which he told me to never bring up the topic again, especially in the company of others.

Of course nothing he said changed my opinion. From what I've seen from most of the pure-blooded children, they're all spoiled brats. They run around like the own the place, and have no consideration for others, even those who a supposedly friends, or friends of the family. All of them are arrogant and I'm going to have to suffer by most of them for the next seven years. Growing up, I looked up to Delphinus, and even now I still do. Being a Malfoy hinders that arrogance that most pure-bloods are full of. We know our place, we don't flaunt it. Delphinus is the definition of a mature and respectable child. Though we don't see eye to eye a lot, I still love him for his none existent attitude, and the fact that I can depend on him more so then father at times. Of course he was also a little angry I decided not to attend Durmstrang, and even more so when he found out it was too simply spite father.

"You can board now Dorado. Have fun at school, we'll miss you." Narcissa says

"I'll miss you too mother." I reply as I give her a hug, deliberately ignoring Lucius

"I'm getting tired of this attitude son." Came the gruff voice of Lucius

"As am I father." I sneered before turning away

"Next time I see you Dorado I hope you've gotten past this nonsense. You _will_ show me the proper respect." He spat the last part as I climbed aboard the train

After a few minutes of walking I managed to find an empty compartment. Eventually the train started moving as I was reading through my book, _A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions. _I'm an avid reader thanks to Delphinus and Lucius. Being a Malfoy requires that you can demonstrate a wealth of knowledge if need be. I guess like Delphinus and Draco, I'm kind of over-studious. I've already read through majority of my first year texts, and have practiced, mostly to success, most of what I've read. It helped that I'd been taught a lot of it before hand though.

My reading was interrupted by a voice as the door slid open. "You mind if I sit in here?"

Looking up I find myself faced with a student most likely my age, he has brown hair and grey eyes. "Not really, no." I reply with a smile

I give him the twice over and see he isn't wearing robes, casual or school. But judging by his size I still make a bet on another first year. The clothes he happens to be wearing look expensive, which leaves me too worry. I don't recognize him which is a good sign. Though not to sound arrogant, he probably recognizes me as a Malfoy which is not a good sign. It's not everyday someone not pureblooded tried to approach a Malfoy given the rumors of our family and the first war, not to mention the Black's and Malfoy's both being known as 'Dark' families.

He proceeds to sit down and eyes my book for a moment. The compartment remains silent for a couple of minutes so I go back to reading as I wait till he speaks up, which doesn't take more than five minutes.

"I recognize the book; I've read through some of it once. Unfortunately curses aren't my thing so far. I haven't been good at any." He frowns with a hint of disappointment.

"I take it you'd like being better at the subject?" I reply offering a small smile

"Well I'd like to learn as much as I can of course. Doesn't everybody?" He asks returning my smile

"I don't think so. It depends on your stance on magic." I reply

He sighs, and looks at me like he understands what I mean. "Magic's magic. Who cares how it's classified, as long as you use it properly."

I'm beginning to like this guy, he doesn't seem to hold an air of arrogance, and he seems to have strong values on matters that most would not.

"My name is Dorado Malfoy." I tell him as I hold out my hand with a grin. As he talks the offering he replies, "My name is Cedric Diggory, nice too met you." My grin grows, the Diggory family is in fact a pure-blooded family, and well off financially too. A Light Wizarding family respectively, but I don't hold prejudice, and so far it seems he's the same way.

* * *

><p>Fifth teen minutes later and we're found by a couple of students, laughing hysterically. The three students stare at us as they patiently wait for us to calm down. Cedric speaks first. "Looking for a place to sit?"<p>

I look over finally and then notice two red heads. They are murmuring to each other and then look at me quickly. The dark skinned wizard spoke for the group. "We are, if you don't mind of course."

Cedric shakes his head and smiles. "Of course not, come on in." He says. The red heads as I recognize as Weasley's take a sit next to Cedric while the other wizard sits next to me.

The one next to me starts the introductions. "I'm Lee Jordan." He looks around offering his hand to me and then to Cedric. Cedric replies offering his name and hand to three new additions of the compartment, "Cedric Diggory." I spot the Weasley's staring at the ground after shaking Cedric's hand.

I decide to be polite despite our families' history. "Dorado…" I hesitate when they both look up with hesitation of their own in their eyes. I quickly correct myself by bringing up my hand to them, "Dorado Malfoy." I smile with sincere politeness. The two grin widely and then take my hand as they say their names. The one in the middle replies "Fred Weasley." and the one next to him says "George Weasley."

The next thing you know we're quickly talking about what houses we want to be in. Lee was the one to lead us into this conversation.

"I guess I really just want to be in Gryffindor. Either that or Hufflepuff, though despite loyalty and fair play, I don't really see myself fitting into that house. I mean me and hard work don't go hand in hand." We all laugh

"What about you Dorado?" Fred asks, "Yeah, bet you're hoping Slytherin." George says

"Not really. I fit all its characteristics I guess more than any house. I'm definitely ambitious and cunning." I smirk, "But I also am quite studious, and could fit right into Ravenclaw. I could be in Hufflepuff to I guess being a hard worker, and I don't like cheaters. I don't think I'm cut out for Gryffindor though, I'm daring, but I don't know if I'm very brave. I've never been placed in an opportunity where I had to be brave."

"Why don't you want to be a Slytherin?" Cedric asks

"Well it is my family's house and I'd like to make them proud, but I don't like the people in it." I frown as the Weasley's and Jordan all look shocked.

"What's wrong with the people in Slytherin?" Cedric asks looking a bit offended, "My mother was a Slytherin." He says

"I didn't mean it like that Cedric; it's just that I know a lot of current Slytherin's." I raise my hands in a surrender fashion, "Plus I know a lot of people who want to be in it this year. They're mostly arrogant gits."

Both Weasley's still look in shock and Cedric looks like he accepted my answer. "What about you Cedric?" Lee asks

"I don't really have a preference, as I said my mother was a Slytherin and my father was a Hufflepuff. I think Hufflepuff is what best suits me but I wouldn't mind being in any of the houses." He says

"So you wouldn't mind being in the same house as a bunch of snakes that hold blood status above all else?" Fred asks

"As I said my mother was a Slytherin." He spat, "Calm down Cedric, I personally don't have anything against the house. But as Dorado here said, most of them are known to be foul gits." Fred quickly adds

"You can find pure-blood fanatics in all houses, and just because you're not in Slytherin doesn't mean it's impossible to not be an arsehole." Cedric replies, "Besides, if I'm not mistaken, all of us here are pure-blooded." He grins

"Huh, guess we are!" Lee says as he begins to laugh which is soon accompanied by the rest. Eventually we calm down enough and I speak up, "So Fred, George. I take it you want to be in Gryffindor as well as Lee, and the rest of your family?" I ask

"You're right on that one mate, Gryffindor or bust!" Fred grins as George laughs confirming his answer to be the same.

* * *

><p>Eventually we were joined by two more students, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, who we found out both wanted to be in Gryffindor. We just had a new addition enter and after quick introductions, we found his name to be Roger Davies and just before I could ask what house he had his eye on, he spoke.<p>

"A Malfoy at Hogwarts? I heard that your family was putting all their children into Durmstrang, doesn't your older brother go there?" Davies asks

All eyes turn to me, and I look down with a frown. "Well I was offered the choice of any school in the world. I knew my father wanted me to go to Durmstrang. My father and I are currently going through a row, and I knew he would disapprove of me coming here, so that's what I did. Unfortunately for me it's not far enough away for my liking. I had my eye set on the Salem Institute in America originally. But I know I'll learn a lot here."

Everyone is silent for a moment until I speak up. "So Roger, what house are you eying?" I ask

"Well hopefully I can get into Ravenclaw…"

**A/N: **A virtual fist-bump to anyone who can guess who will live in my story. Also, to who can guess what house Dorado will be in? I'm going to say this; the house will set an unpleasant tone for Dorado's beginning years at Hogwarts. Not a lot of people are going to like him. But I most let you know, I plan on skipping to Harry's arrival after the next chapter or so. It will be a short few chapters until we are into Harry's fourth year, probably about 4-6 chapters about this length or longer. Those chapters are mostly just to setup characters and how they change with the new characters I added.

Then things start to get serious in Book 4 time zone. Big nasty things planned to happen (Mostly cannon, slight altercations). Guess who's coming to Hogwarts and is in their seventh year by then! (More fist-bumps if you actually guess that). ;D

To anyone who's read my story, Unexplainable Darkness (Hint to a question above xD) and is waiting for an update. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned it, I'm just left with no time to write lately, plus a slight lack of inspiration.


End file.
